Duo on Elm Street 1
by Assassin Ju
Summary: The beginnings of a soon to be series of Elm Street Chapters.


This is being made at the request of a friend, read it, review it, whatever, but it's mainly to suit the needs of a NoES OCD-ed friend; and to make her constantly lose the GAME, because…that fulfills me

This is being made at the request of a friend, read it, review it, whatever, but it's mainly to suit the needs of a NoES OCD-ed friend; and to make her constantly lose the GAME, because…that fulfills me. :D And now for story info: I'm going to kind of set this up as a movie would go, so the characters will change often, but I'll remain the narrator so it wont' be hard to follow. I anticipate that this is going to be rather short, in fact I am planning to end it on Halloween, but we'll see how that goes. If not then it'll be Christmas (green/red). Other than that, it's a Freddy fiction so expect a lot of blood, murder, language…and well this is going to be at least PG-13 -fin

The night air hung thick with an eerie fog, but inside the palace only one person noticed it. Amy walked around the perimeter of the dancing floor; her long ball gown swayed with her every movement. She looked out across the floor, peering into the faces of the dances anxiously, but didn't find what she was looking for. As the music keyed to a different tune, Amy walked out to the balcony aimlessly and depressed.

She leaned against the marble railing and sighed heavily. She held her eyes closed tight for a moment, fighting back memories, and then she opened them to the view of the fog drenched gardens.

Amy sighed heavily again and then scanned over the depths of the gardens. She had almost lost hope in everything, when suddenly, she spotted him. His silhouette stood darkly against the outline of a bright garden lantern, but she knew it was him.

Quickly, she rushed down the winding, marble stairs and into through the garden maze. Breathlessly, she arrived to the lantern where she had seen him standing, but to her disappointment, no one was there.

She stood on the outskirts of the light, not knowing what to do next. Before the tears could start to pore over, she felt a strong arm grasp around her waist passionately.

Pleased because she knew who it was, she said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't come…"

In a deep husky voice that was laced with underlying sarcasm, the man said, "Oh, Amy Tonda, I wouldn't miss tonight for the world."

Amy sighed happily and turned to face her lover. His face was covered by a wide-brim hat, and it made her smile at his mysteriousness.

"Why don't you remove your hat and kiss me, you fool." She said teasingly.

There was a short pause before his answer, but finally, as a smile spread over his face, he said, "Of course…how rude of me."

He removed his hat and a loud gasp escaped Amy. She struggled against his grip and he just cackled loudly.

"What's the matter bitch? Not what you expected?!" He cackled loudly again and it echoed through the night air.

"No, let go of me! You're not who I thought you were! Demon, let me go!!" Amy shouted and struggled.

"That's right bitch, I am a demon, the DEMON OF ELM STREET!" And again another cackle ripped through the air. Then, turning his attention back to what he came to do he said, "Well, you wanted a romantic evening," an evil, wide smile stretched his face, "So, how about a little tongue bitch?!"

Amy looked at the details of his burnt flesh, aghast. "I'm not going to kiss you! Let me go, demon!!" She said screaming in panic.

Another cackle broke the air and then, the demon forced his face onto Amy's. Amy winced her eyes first at disgust, but then, after a moment, her eyes started to water and she began to gag uncontrollably. The demon had forced his tongue down her throat and was choking the air out of her.

Amy let out a few last short breaths, and then, she was dead. The demon held her in his arms for a moment and then a white aura came off of the body. The demon smiled evilly and quickly ate the soul.

He shivered with pleasure as the soul synchronized into his being and then he dropped her limp body to the ground. He brushed his hands together, as if to clean them, and then started to walk away.

Before he exited the dream he smirked widely and said, "That's right bitches, I'm the Demon of Elm Street and I'll kill you all…"

The classroom was busy and loud as the students began to file in to their seats. One group in particular was extremely active and secretive in their conversation.

"Did you hear about it then?" Said the bleach blonde to the two others.

"Well, duh, how could we not! It's not like someone broke a nail or something. This is big! And it's just…disgustingly awful!" Said a short-haired brunette with glasses.

"Jeanie, Katie, you're both missing the point! It could've happened to anyone! Us even!" said the long-haired brunette.

Their conversation continued on even as a fourth girl began to timidly walk up to them.

"Hey there." Said the girl as she sat in an empty desk by the group.

"Oh hey!" said Katie, the short-haired brunette. "Guys, this is Terra Larson, she just moved here a week ago."

The two other girls nodded and 'hello'-ed Terra and then Katie continued the introductions.

"This is Jeanie Camella," she said and pointed to the blonde, "And this is Eva Tarso." She said and pointed to the longed-haired brunette.

"Nice to meet you both." Terra said as she swept a strand of her long orange hair behind her ear.

"Wow, I've just got to say, Terra, you've got such beautiful hair! Is it natural?" Jeanie asked in awe.

"Her hair! My God! Did you not see those beautiful emerald eyes? Someone favored you up there!" Eva said smiling, though it was clear that she was jealous.

Feeling a tad awkward, Terra shrugged and smiled, and then said, "So, what were you guys talking about before I came over?"

The trio looked from face to face in a skeptically way. Obviously, they were waiting to see which one of them would tell the new girl the latest news.

"Well…" Katie began, "There was a really bad incident last night…"

Terra smiled with a hidden meaning and said, "Oh yeah? What was it?"

"It wasn't just one incident." Eva said concerned that the fact wasn't told right. "There were actually two murders last night."

At this fact Terra looked a little shocked, but even more confused. "Two murders?"

"Shhh, gosh, no one even knows about them yet." Jeanie said and looked around fearful.

"Well, how do you three know?" Terra asked confused.

"Katie's dad is a cop, so she always knows everything." Eva said.

Terra nodded and then said, "Are you sure there was two murders though?"

"I'm sure my dad wouldn't lie about that." Katie said frankly. "But why would you ask that?"

"Oh," Terra said startled, "I-I just found it really odd. I mean, well, for two murders in one night." She stammered out. "I mean, were they two different criminals…or something?"

"Well, as far as they can see, the M.O.s are different." Katie said pondering to herself.

"What's an M.O?" Jeanie asked, but was too busy looking at the star quarterback.

"It means 'Method of Operation'." Terra said and then asked, "So, how were they different?"

"Wow, you're really into this stuff aren't you, Terra?" Eva said eyeing her curiously.

"Huh?" Terra started off-guard. "Oh, well, I love those criminal shows." She said and shrugged.

"Hm," Katie said wondering how if she should answer Terra's question, "Well, basically, the one was cut straight down the middle, and their heart was hanging out of the chest, like the killer had held it or something."

Jeanie shivered and said, "That's disgusting."

Terra fought back a smile and then asked, "What about the other one?"

"Well, this one is weird, because it was like the killer forced something down the victims throat and kept it there, finally choking them to death."

Terra narrowed hers eyes and asked, "What would be able to do that?"

Katie shrugged and said, "That's what their trying to figure out."

Jeanie laughed and said, "It almost sounds like a kinky game; if it was so deadly."

Before anyone could remark on Jeanie's statement, the bell rang and the teacher called order to the class. Everyone slumped to or in their seats as the teacher read role, except one.

Terra sat, playing with her pencil and staring off into the distance. Her brow was a furrow of contemplation, confusion and anger, but no one noticed. The thoughts were obviously rolling around in her mind like a tsunami, but as to what was being pondered; only she knew.

The pencil in her hands cracked apart as the teacher called her name. She pushed the debris into her purse to cover the incident up and raised her hand to reply to the call.

The role continued into the lesson; and the lesson continued through to more classes; and before anyone knew it, it was the end of the day and soon…it would be nightfall. What secrets hid in the night and what would be uncovered for the mysterious murders? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next section to find out…


End file.
